The present invention concerns display racks of the type used in retail establishments.
It has been determined that merchandise sales are directly related to the degree of merchandise exposure, and accordingly it is highly advantageous to display merchandise to the broadest possible extent. As display space is limited, it is in the merchandiser's best interests to best utilize the floor area available for display. Existing display racks do not utilize floor square footage area to the maximum. For example, round display racks which have a circular bar on which clothes hangers are supported, incur a lost central area while conventional racks with radiating arms incur a lost central area where said arms interconnect with a central upright support. Another drawback to existing racks, particularly round racks, is that the prospective purchaser is denied a frontal view of the clothing, and requires the buyer to handle each article inspected.